


white collar

by prkjimin (orphan_account)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cockrings, Light Dom/sub, M/M, PWP, Restraints, Top Jihoon, all lowercase, bottom soonyoung, collars and handcuffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 06:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11891856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/prkjimin
Summary: there soonyoung is, knelt on his haunches between jihoon’s open thighs, a pretty white leather collar wrapped around his throat and his arms bound behind him





	white collar

**Author's Note:**

> me, a sub soonyoung enthusiast: finally posts sub soonyoung   
> this was orginally written a little while ago w. another member. so i changed it to my 2nd all time fav couple

there soonyoung is, knelt on his haunches between jihoon’s open thighs, a pretty white leather collar wrapped around his throat and his arms bound behind him. jihoon can't help but notice how much more pronounced his collarbones are with his arms tugged behind him, wants to mark them with more deep purples and reds.    
  
the elders lips part easily when jihoon presses his fingers against his bottom lip, making a small noise when jihoon’s thumb presses against his tongue, warm and wet. he can feel the saliva begin to pool in his mouth and jihoon reaches forward with his other hand, slaps soonyoung’s cheek lightly and tells him to suck, the blond only too happy to oblige.    
  
“what a good boy,” jihoon quietly praises, watches soonyoung look at him with flushed cheeks and dazed eyes, embarrassment and shame replaced with neediness. ignoring the whine of complaint, jihoon pulls his fingers from soonyoung’s mouth and stands, helps the blond to his feet too before moving to rummage in the nightstand, leaving soonyoung standing there nearly buzzing with anticipation.    
  
“on the bed,” jihoon instructs gently, bites back a cocky smirk when soonyoung rushses to do so, positions himself knowingly on his stomach with this hips raised slightly, cuffed hands balled into tight fists as his breathing gets heavier despite jihoon still being half way across the room.    
  
jihoon thinks soonyoung is fairly similar behind closed doors as he is in front of everyone else; still buzzing with energy and noisy, only now he’s whining and murmuring subconscious pleas rather than obnoxiously yelling nonsense.    
  
returning to the elder, jihoon straddles the back of his thighs and leans forward, presses open mouthed kisses along soonyoung’s shoulder blades and down the curve of his spine until he reaches midback, where soonyoung’s wrists are chained together. he puts the lube to the side and holds soonyoung’s hand, rubbing his thumb along the back of his hand soothingly.   
  
“are you ready baby boy?” jihoon asks, because soonyoung’s comfort and wellbeing are the most important thing to him, regardless of how much he likes seeing his hyung all tied up and gagging for him.    
  
the blond only nods fervently, head turned to the side so he can see the younger from his peripheral, jihoon pushing his damp fringe from his eyes before shuffling back down, soft hands rubbing along the small of his back and top of his still covered ass.    
  
slowly and almost teasingly jihoon tugs the navy fabric hugging soonyoung’s backside, lowers it to just below where soonyoung’s thighs meet his ass, hand coming down on the now exposed pale skin with a satisfying smack that makes soonyoung cry out.    
  
jihoon can feel the excited shiver that courses through soonyoung when he clicks the top of the lube bottle open, squirting some of the room temperature liquid onto his fingers. carefully, jihoon presses a slicked finger against soonyoung’s hole, the elder hitching his hips upward and back more, encouraging jihoon to hurry up.    
  
the shaky exhale that soonyoung releases spurs jihoon on, sliding the digit in further to drive more sounds out of the elder and slowly thrusting it out, repeating the action until soonyoung's releasing a series of little moans before he adds another finger, the elder hissing at the subtle sting that accompanies the stretch.   
  
before long jihoon has three fingers overlapped inside the blond, soonyoung's face buried in the pillow to muffle the high pitched whines and throaty groans that spill from his lips, jihoon relentless as he thrusts his digits in and out rhythmically, pads of his fingers pressing against the sensitive spot inside of him.   
  
“jihoonie,” soonyoung gasps, withering below jihoon who's still sat on the back of his thighs. the younger slaps soonyoung's ass again, harder this time, less playful and more stern. soonyoung seizing movement and moaning loudly.   
  
“stop squirming or i'll keep doing this for the next hour,” jihoon warns, punctuating the threat with a rough thrust. even with the warning, soonyoung can't help but to shift subtly, grinding his hips against the mattress in search of some sort of friction. jihoon removes his fingers out abruptly, leaning over soonyoung with his mouth close to his ear, rough denim of his jeans rubbing against soonyoung's sensitive skin.   
  
“what did i say? do you want me to finish myself off and leave you here, all tied up and stuffed with a vibrator inside you?” jihoon growls, a firm final warning that has soonyoung shuddering and whining, shaking his head and jihoon thinks he can see the beginnings of tears begin to form.    
  
“no, please jihoon just. i want you, please,” the blond cries desperately and jihoon decides to take pity, climbing off the elder and the bed. he shimmies out of his jeans that've been uncomfortably hugging his erection and pads over to the little black box that's stashed under their bed, going through it for a second before returning to soonyoung once more.    
  
he rolls the blond over and hushed him when he groans in discomfort from the weight of his body on his arms restrained behind him, riding soonyoung of his now lube stained boxers and discards them, settling between his sticky thighs, teasing the insides with feather light touches. soonyoung's eyes are trained on him as jihoon lightly traces his cock, playing with the precum pooling at the head almost cruelly, grinning when soonyoung's hips instinctively buck upward.    
  
spitting into his palm, jihoon circles his fingers around soonyoung's cock and stokes him properly, slick and firm and not too fast, leaving soonyoung a steady ways away from coming. the younger waits until soonyoung is rolling his hips upward and his breathing starts to get harder to retrieve the item he'd gotten from the box, catching soonyoung off guard when he rolls a cockring down soonyoung's length.   
  
the blond's breath hitches, jaw falling open and head tipping back as he groans loudly, a mix of pleasure and annoyance, attempting to draw his legs together in protest, though it's hard with jihoon sat between them. the younger only clicks his tongue in response, grabs the lube again and pops open the cap. he turns the blond onto his side and straddles the thigh laid on the bed, lifting the other to rest on his shoulder and not for the first time jihoon thanks the stars that soonyoung has the flexibility of a dancer.   
  
jihoon pouts a fair amount into his palm, warming it before rubbing it over his length, coating himself liberally and then he's pressing close to soonyoung, groaning lowly as he sinks inside of the elder.   
  
once he's in the hilt jihoon pauses, lets soonyoung get accustomed to the stretch before slowly rocking his hips, gradually getting quicker until he's set a steady pace, the mattress creaking quietly. it's slick, and hot, jihoon biting back moans as he fucks into the blond wetly, gripping soonyoung's thigh tight to get better leverage as he slides in deeper.    
  
soonyoung's sounds are nonstop, breathing heavy and whining, turning his head to bite the pillow and try and muffle some of the noises he's making. he's tugging on his restraints, furling and loosening his fists as if that'll release him. it doesn't, of course, but it does draw the younger's attention back to the leather straps wrapped around his wrists, something he'd temporarily forgotten about.   
  
pulling out, jihoon adjusts soonyoung so he's back on his stomach, holding his hips and pulling them up so his knees are pressed into the bed with the rest of his weight on his shoulders creating a pretty sight in front of jihoon. he thrusts back in and wastes no time in getting back to his pre established pace, hands roaming along the small of soonyoung's back up his spine, stopping when he reaches where his hands are.    
  
jihoon grips the chain connecting soonyoung's wrists, tugging on it gently enough to not hurt the elder but enough that he can use it to move soonyoung's body back and forth on his cock, working in time with his quickening thrusts.    
  
by now soonyoung's crying out between incoherent sentences and babbles, barely anything making sense aside from feels so good and please let me come. it makes jihoon's stomach flutter, the noises soonyoung makes, how unashamed he is to beg, filthily rolling his hips and fucking back into jihoon and it's all for him, all because of jihoon's touch and the things he's doing. soonyoung's fucking desperate for him, and that makes the younger feel hot all over.    
  
feeling the familiar warm begin to spread through his insides, jihoon fucks more aggressively, harder and faster and soonyoung's nearly screaming, breathing irregular and erratic between broken moans. he gives two more punctuated thrusts before he pulls out, wrapping a hand around himself and stroking furiously, lent over as he releases on soonyoung's ass and the dip of his back, milky white come dripping down from the curve of his ass to the back of his thigh.   
  
it takes a second for jihoon to catch his breath, chest heaving and face flushed. swallowing thickly, jihoon reaches forward and undoes one of the straps from soonyoung's wrist, noticing the red rings rubbed into skin. the elder pushes himself up on shaking arms, shifts so he's sitting and facing jihoon and the younger knows he'll be upset about the come stain that's seeping into the sheet later, but for now neither boy cares.   
  
“can i come now? please, jihoonie,” soonyoung asks, careful, like he's afraid that asking alone will be enough for him to be denied. post orgasm and more relenting, jihoon easily agrees, pushes on soonyoung's shoulder to indicate for the other to lay back as he removes the cockring. jihoon shuffles down, levels himself with soonyoung's groin and strokes over the blond's length once before sinking down on it, soonyoung whimpering at the wet mouth that engulfs around his aching cock.   
  
it doesn't take long for soonyoung to get brought to his climax, less than a minute, jihoon sucking and bobbing his head, maintaining eye contact until the elder finishes, shooting down jihoon's throat who swallows easily.   
  
exhausted, soonyoung melts into the bed, eyes fluttered shut as his chest rises and falls, skin covered in sweat and realistically jihoon would help him into the shower, but his bones are heavy and jihoon can feel sleep creeping up on him, barely staying conscious long enough to release soonyoung's other wrist from the cuff and the collar strapped around his neck before collapsing beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @subsoonyoung  
> im too lazy to capitalize things smh


End file.
